


Chapter 3: Sanity Check

by triketra84



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triketra84/pseuds/triketra84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my Freeform Mass Effect 3 Fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: Sanity Check

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, Critics, Improvements are well welcomed. Still new at this. 
> 
> I appreciate it!!!

Kaidan wakes up in a familiar surroundings. The blue and white hue from the fish tank, the familiar shadows from the display of ship models, and the smell of Shepard on the beddings. Dr.Chakwas sent Kaidan to the commander’s cabin, “It’s better there, than the cold examination tables in the medbay” she thought.

“Hey, Shepard….”

Nothing. Silence embodies the entirety of the room, now followed by the faster thumping of his heart. Everything piecing together now. Kaidan slumps back into the bed, buries himself in Shepard’s pillow.  
(( A couple of weeks ago))

Kaidan was close to Rahna, “She was like a sister” the only one I can confide in. BAat was hell in space, you can take only so much before you snap. If it wasn’t for her, I doubt I’d still be here.  
“I don’t regret what I did to Vyrnnus, that bastard deserved it”

Shepard held him tighter, planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“Anyone will go arm’s length to defend the people they love, I know I would”

Kaidan turned, gazing into the beautiful blue eyes and passionately kissed Shepard.  
“So, I can’t be the First?” Shepard said.

“Yes and No, I’ve always known that I was Gay. I had a few flings, on/off relationships but it’s always short lived”

“Why?”

“You know, being a biotic, freak of nature. Not good enough…permanently flawed…”

“Hey, you know that’s not true right” Shepard pulls Kaidan’s chin up, and looks into that golden brown eyes of his. 

“No one’s perfect, not me, not you, not anyone. That’s what makes it worth living, making mistakes and learning from them. Knowing what brakes you and what makes you stronger… We wouldn’t be here if it was all perfect, wouldn’t it?” 

“Chuckles, and you prince charming…”

“I’ve known I was into guys Kaidan. But nothing serious, growing up in the streets is not exactly boyfriend material. After enlisting with the Alliance and the incident on Akuze…I needed time. When, you were transferred to the SR-1. That when it changed. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one…”It had to be him”” 

“Ah’h… Prince charming indeed, here I thought, I was just a fling. Nothing but just a piece of ass”

“Don’t get me wrong Kaidan, that’s a mighty fine one you have there, never will get tired of them either. With going after Saren, the timing was off. It would have broken us apart, more than bringing us together. After the collector attack, 2 years had gone by. You were shocked. You just got over me, and there I was. The affiliation I had with Cerberus didn’t exactly make our reunion any much sweeter isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry…. I should have had your back”

“You needed time to process. I had to give you your space. Pushing you, would have just make us drift further apart. Then, the Reaper invasion…. If it wasn’t for the “sanity check”, I’m not sure, what would be of now”

“It’s a good thing that you don’t have to. I’ll never doubt you. I will for now and always have your back…literally….” Kaiden chuckles.

Shepard pins Kaidan down, and fiercely plants a kiss… the kiss was intense, passionate…“ I love you….”

Kaiden snapped out of bed. It was a dream. Tears welding up in his eyes, it wasn’t anger, it wasn’t sadness, it wasn’t mourning…“I made a promise to find you, wait for you, to still be here and I am going to honor that promise…. I will find you, no matter what I found, dead or alive… I will find you”

It made him even more resilient in getting the SR-2 back into space and back to earth.


End file.
